


because i love him.

by impulsiveprose



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Poetic, Random & Short, based on the two pages of re:148 where hide says he loves kaneki, introspective, just a peek into amon's potential thoughts, really short, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulsiveprose/pseuds/impulsiveprose
Summary: "Because I love him."Amon understood the context.---A drabble looking into Amon's thoughts revolving around Ken Kaneki and Nagachika Hideyoshi's relationship, and looking between the lines of his love for Akira Mado.





	because i love him.

Amon stared at the back of Hide’s head.

It reminded him of his own. Though the colors were different, and the strands far too thin, he felt the roots, the tips of his blonde hair dyed red, blossoming with the blood he gave and the love he gained.

It rained, not pouring, but almost dribbling from the sky, almost as if someone was silently crying, begging for forgiveness, hot but not messy tears streaming down pale cheeks. Her tears dripped from the muddy clouds onto the slender arms of hollow trees. They refreshed themselves with the water, tainted with forlornness, and threw the rest onto the ground, the bottom tier.

Amon gave a shallow smile. He listened closely to Hide’s voice, melting into the rain that pelted on the flip side of his umbrella.

_“Because I love him.”_

He didn’t look closely at Hide’s gestures nor his eyes- more so the cloth that masked his nose where a small cut protruded- but he noticed his hand scratching his back, and the tense movements within his steps, almost hiding from his and Akira’s awfully intruding stare. Amon could almost feel the blush heating up on Hide’s face; he was like a sixth-grader who’d just confessed to the pretty girl in class.

Amon understood Hide. To feel the want to sacrifice their body to a person that felt so distant, to be able to enjoy their eyes even though they weren’t typically looking at them. _Molten silver. Porcelain skin._ To notice the little things that made them inevitably human-like.

But Akira was human. Kaneki was not. And that made all the difference.

But it seemed, and it was so obvious, that even a tiny sliver of molten steel could burn through skin as easy as a Ghoul could rip through a human heart. The clouds rained tears of love. Hide was so painfully in love.

Perhaps it was only familial. Perhaps it was only platonic.

But the feeling of Hide’s blush on Amon’s face, the way his hand was placed on his back, he knew that Hide was there to stay. For Kaneki, and for good.

_For Akira, and for good._

He’d take Akira on a real date someday.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I wrote this in 15 minutes after crying over re:148  
> i didn't want to define the type of love hide harbors for kaneki though- I like hidekane, but I wouldn't go as far as to actually say Hide's romantically interested in Kaneki. Ishida used the word "suki" which generally is an ambiguous term- I'd interpret it as familial; knowing Ishida, he probably did that for an audience's interpretation.  
> The REAL headcanon tho: hide tried to kiss Kaneki and kaneki bit his jaw off?? and hide still loves him WHO IS THIS BOY COP YOURSELF A MAN LIKE HIDE
> 
> sorry this was boring btw i honestly just wanted to put my thoughts somewhere. might post this on ff.net for kicks LOL


End file.
